1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact heat sink module and more particularly to a heat sink module that is adapted to be retained on a CPU disposed in a thin notebook computer and that effectively carries heat away from the CPU.
2. Description of Related Art
The twin trends of faster computing speeds and size reduction of computers leads to a particular problem concerning effective heat dissipation from the central processor units of the computers. Usually a heat sink device having a plurality of fins and a fan is fitted to a CPU so that heat is rapidly evacuated from the interior of the computer and the CPU in particular. If that heat is not dispersed quickly the CPU will soon overheat and become defective thereby leading to considerable inconvenience and costs to the user. With the increasing popularity of laptop and notebook computers nowadays a problem arises in that there is insufficient space within these slim device to house an effective fin array and fan.
A significant drawback of current fin arrays is that the size thereof necessary to effectively disperse the heat is in fact too large for the casing of the computer. The flanges are necessarily large in order to effectively disperse the heat from the CPU.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a compact and efficient heat sink module to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a compact and effective heat sink module for installing in a notebook computer.